In some semiconductor manufacturing processes, susceptors having a polished alloy surface are used. For example, in some film deposition processes, one or more wafers may be positioned on a polished alloy susceptor that is located in a wafer process chamber. The polished alloy susceptor may then be heated to a deposition temperature and the wafer process chamber may be set to a deposition pressure. A source gas and a reaction gas may then be introduced into the wafer process chamber such that they react and deposit a thin film on the wafer(s) and the polished alloy susceptor. As this process is carried out a plurality of times, the film deposited on the polished alloy susceptor may begin to peel away or otherwise detach from the polished alloy susceptor, which can contaminate the wafer process chamber and cause problems in the processing of the wafer.